With development of movie and television markets, especially, vigorous development of commercial movies, implicit placement of commercial advertisements in movie and television videos becomes a common and mature commercial marketing technique. Product placement is an advertising manner by blending a representative visual brand symbol of a product and a service thereof into a product on a screen or stage, to leave a distinct impression on an audience, thereby achieving an objective of promotion. By combining a product or service of a vendor with a story of a movie or a television show, product placement achieves an effect of promotion by means of subtle influence. Product placement can effectively ease the natural dislike of an audience for an advertisement. As compared with hard sell, a better effect is achieved in an entertaining manner by combining a product into a movie or a television show. As shown in FIG. 1-1, an advertisement of Shuhua milk 11 of a company is placed in a picture of the movie Transformers: Dark of the Moon. As shown in FIG. 1-2, an advertisement of a necklace 12 of a brand is placed in a television show. In combination with a story of a movie or a television show, implicit product placement may easily attract attention of an audience that is intently concentrating. In addition, stars in movies and television shows make great role models that may deeply affect an audience of an advertisement. Therefore, product placement is an effective marketing technique and can achieve strong brand pervasiveness. However, meanwhile, product placement in a video needs to be blended with a story of a movie or a television show. There are very high requirements for scenes and duration of presenting an advertisement, and information presented in the advertisement to users is very limited. In most of the cases, a placed product only appears in several frames of pictures of a video, and users can only learn more information about the product by means of other methods.
Currently, an article that appears in a video can only be unidirectionally presented to a user during playing of the video, and “unidirectionally” means that only information of the article is conveyed to the user. For example, for the advertisement of the necklace in FIG. 1-2, a user can only learn a brand of the necklace from a box of the necklace 12, and cannot conveniently learn more attribute information of the article. In other words, for an article that appears in a video, except information presented by the article in the video, a user cannot learn more about attribute information such as a price of the article. Therefore, in the existing technology, because of effects of stars, an article that appears in a video can easily draw the attention of users. However, an amount of information that can be conveyed to users by an advertisement inserted in a video is very limited, so that it is inconvenient for the users to learn attribute information of the article.